


Fool's Holiday

by scream_tears



Category: All Time Low (Band)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:26:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27523021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scream_tears/pseuds/scream_tears
Summary: Alex, Jack, Rian and Zack each find themselves in a whirlwind holiday romance. As the saying goes, it's a Fool's Holiday.
Kudos: 1





	1. Alex

Ivory flakes danced across the evening sky, glowing warmly in the dim streets lights of Baltimore. The low hum of Noel seeped from the various buildings, reminding Alex of the fast approaching holiday as he pushed his hands into the pockets of his winter coat. The print of his boots etched into the snow as he walked, trudging through the slushy mix.

Let the bells ring on a Fool's Holiday, he hummed lightly, pushing through the door of his favourite local cafe. The warmth hit him harshly, sending a quake of shivers down his spine as he took in the familiar tones of red and green. The cafe itself was balmy and welcoming all year round, the bunting and tree were just an added bonus.

Alex sighed blithely, taking in the toasty warmth as he approached the counter.

“Well if it isn’t my favourite regular!” Jerry boasted, pushing one hand towards Alex eagerly. He high fived him, grinning back at his favourite barrister. “Your hands are freezing, you want your usual?”

“I actually wanted to check out your Peppermint Mocha.”  
Jerry nodded, turning away to make the drink. Alex collected his change as he glanced around the sanguine dining area, his smile dropping once he found his table. “Hey, Jerry, who’s that sat at my table?”

“That is some journalist from London. She’s been in here every night since Tuesday.” Jerry replied half-mindedly, adding the final touches to Alex’s drink. Seconds later the two exchanged items and Alex sauntered over to the table, dropping down in front of the stranger.

The girl looked up in surprise, glancing over her glasses as she inspected the situation.

“You don’t mind the company, do you?” Alex asked, stirring his drink as he inspected her set up. She had her laptop open on the table, and two notebooks open on specific pages.

“Not at all,” she smiled warmly, returning to her laptop. Alex watched her closely as he sipped the chocolatey liquid, admiring the way her eyebrows furrowed as ran out of words to type. And the way her fingers trailed across the pages of her notebooks, eager for something else to write about.

“I hear you’re a journalist,” Alex started, gaining her attention, “are you writing an article on Baltimore?”

“No, actually. I’m writing an article on a local band. You might have heard of them. All Time Low?”

Alex laughed awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck. “I’ve heard of them alright.”

“Yes, well, they’re a mystery to me. I’ve been here for two days and everyone I’ve asked knows very little about where it all began.”

“Four boys making bad covers of Blink-182.” Alex mumbled, staring down at his drink.

“I’m sorry?”

“Oh, that’s where it started, Blink-182 covers,” Alex added, smiling warmly at the girl. Her eyes widened as she grabbed her notebook, scribbling it down as fast as she could.

She stopped, looking back up at me with her brows raised, “How do you know this?”

“I’m actually a close friend of the members. I attended high school with them.”

“You’re exactly what I’ve been looking for. Do you mind answering a few questions?”

“Not at all,” Alex replied, taking a sip of his drink, “ask away.”

“Okay, how much do you know about the lead singer? Alex Gaskarth.”

Alex shuffled uncomfortably, running his hands through his icy hair, “quite a lot actually.”

“Great! He’s adored in England. We’ve actually got an interview booked with him and the band for just after New Years.”

She’s with Rocksound, Alex thought to himself, nodding slowly in reply to her statement.

“How long have you known Alex?”

“It feels like it’s been forever,” Alex replied with an impish grin.

“Would you say you were close friends?”

“I would.”

The girl continued to scribble down notes with her right hand, pushing her drink to her lips with her left. Alex examined the drink closing, noting the peppermint mocha.

“You know, you really look familiar..” She added half-mindedly, glancing up at Alex, above her round frames. “Have you ever been in London?”

“I’ve often been in London,” Alex replied vaguely, smirking at the girl. She shook the thought, pushing a loose lock of her blonde curls behind her ear as she started writing again.

“Okay, next question. From what you know, what should we expect from the next album? Is the band exploring new parts of the genre?”

“From what I’ve heard, the whole band has been very in on the creation of this next album. It’s very end-of-the-worldy. They’re hoping to reach out to the fans a little more with this next album.”

“Yes, and I’ve seen sneak peaks of the album cover, they’re using hearts as a main theme?”

Alex nodded eagerly, “Future Hearts.”

She smiled brightly, turning back to her notebook.

The two carried on like this for a while, exchanging questions and answers as the snow outside continued to fall.

“Either of you need a top up?” Jerry asked, suddenly appearing beside Alex. The girl looked up, glancing between her drink and Alex.

“Can I buy you another round?” She inquired, to which Alex’s eyebrows furrowed in surprise. “To say thank you. For the interview.”

“You’re doing an interview?” Jerry questioned, watching Alex closely as he ran his fingers through his hair. “I thought you didn’t like interviews, Al-”

“I do. I do like interviews!” Alex cried, cutting him off.

“Speaking of which, I need your name. Al, was it?”

“Alfie.”

“Okay, Alfie," she nodded, a warm smile decorating her pink lips. "Another round please.”  
Jerry watched Alex closely, as though waiting for him to tell the truth, to which Alex shook his head in solemnity. The barrister sighed weakly, taking the pairs mugs before walking away.

"Please tell me I'm not the only one who felt the tension," the girl started, laughing diffidently as she placed her pen down and, for what seemed like the first time, truly looked at Alex.

"Jerry's like that," Alex started, glancing between his close friend and the girl seated in front of him. "He's standoffish when he wants to be."

"Are you sure this is okay? He said you weren't a fan of interviews. You must be tired of reporters like me pulling you up about your friendship with a relatively famous band."

Alex choked slightly, his eyes widening at her comment. "Relatively?"

"Well, yes. They're not exactly world famous."

"You can be harsh when you want to be."

"You have to be in the world of journalism." She replied matter-of-factly, brushing it off like it was no skin of her nose.

The two remained silent until after Jerry returned with their second round, Alex being the first to speak up. "Do you have any more questions?"

"I don't want to be an inconvenience." She replied modestly.

"Ask away."

"I'm just going to dive straight in with the juicy gossip everyone wants to know. How would you describe Alex's dating life?"

"Parched." He replied quickly, to which the girl laughed.

"Parched? A moment ago you were claiming he was the lead singer of a world famous band, and now you're saying that he's getting less action than the drummer of Green Day?"

"I'll tell Tre you think so," Alex added, a smirk tugging at his chocolate stained lips.

"Okay, but seriously, is there anyone special in Alex's life currently?" She asked, shaking her head in reply to his most recent comment.

"Just one girl," Alex confessed, admiring the golden flecks embellishing her emerald eyes. For a second the rest of the world seemed to stop, and it was just the two of them, revolving around each other.

"I'm sorry, I've got to take this," she interrupted, pushing the vibrating phone to her ear. Alex nodded, taking a sip of his peppermint mocha as she watched her expression closely.

"Eddie?–what, omg, yes–seriously?–why would he do that?–okay, okay, I'll call you later–okay, bye."

"Good news?"

"Great news. My boss just offered me this huge promotion. I just gotta get this article finished by Monday and the job is mine," she rambled eagerly, shuffling excitedly in her seat.

"Well since your night has been made, feel like making mine by letting me walk you to the hotel?" Alex asked, squinting his nose marginally as he awaited a reply.

"I don't see why not. You've totally saved my arse as far as I'm concerned, so it's the least I can do."

Alex grinned at her reply, helping her clear away her notebooks before allowing her to pay Jerry for the second round. Before long they were wrapped up in their coats and scarves, and trudging through the snow.

"So…" Alex started, drawing her attention, "do I get a name?"

"I'm more mysterious without a name, do you not think?" She inquired, spinning slowly in the thick snow. "Besides, my name is boring."

"You're only saying that because it's your name," Alex frowned, to which she stopped spinning attempting to hold a straight face as she stared back at him.

"You'll find out when the article is released." She replied vaguely, turning and running off through the snow. Alex shook his head, wondering just how deep he had gotten himself this time. It wasn't his first rodeo with girls like this. A woman with her personality came up more often than not.

"Are you here for the holidays?" The girl asked, allowing Alex to catch up with her as they turned a corner.

"I came home early this year. I'm spending Christmas in Nashville with a few friends. I fly out in two days."

"Nashville? What's it like? Filled with cowboys?"

Alex laughed, shaking his head, "no actually, it's less howdy."

"Ahh, I see," she replied, nodding curtly. "I guess I'm going to visit Texas after all."

"You can ride a horse and drink whisky all whilst listening to country music in Nashville if that's what you're looking for."

"I hope to visit them both some day," she explained, smiling back at Alex as the snow fell around her, "speaking of which, this promotion allows me to do that. I'll be a manager of one of our sister companies over in LA. They have contacts throughout America and probably Canada too."

"LA?" Alex asked with a smirk.

"I've never been somewhere that's warm all year round," she hummed in response, stopping in her tracks as she stared up at the Baltimore Hotel.

"This is you?"

"Yep. This is me."

Alex stayed quiet, watching the girl meticulously, as though he were trying to memorize her features.

"Thank you for tonight," she finally added, turning to face Alex. "I don't mean to sound like a broken record, but you seriously saved me today."

"It's all good. I quite liked the impromptu interview," he replied honestly, chuckling lightly.

"I wish there was another way to repay you," she confessed.

"Meet me again."

"In thunder, lightning, or in rain?" She replied half-mindedly, reminding Alex of her supposed degree in literature.

"In LA. There's a coffee store on the south boulevard, Kayla's. I go most days. Evening time. Meet me there."

"I don't even know if I'm getting the job, never mind when I'd be moving."  
Alex shook his head, attempting to defend his point once more. The girl interrupted, cutting him off mid sentence.

"If I get the job, and I'm not totally swamped with work and moving, I'll meet you there the Friday after New Years. Okay?"  
Alex nodded, holding his gloved hand out for her to shake. She took it, shaking her head in response.

"You're something else, Alfie."

Alex's face dropped as he remembered his past sin. She still didn't know who he was.

"Is everything okay?"

"Yes, I just realised that I have to go now."

"Indeed you do."

"And you have to go and finish your article."

"Yes."

"I hope to see you," Alex added honestly. The girl saw this and smiled weakly.

"I hope to see you too."

With that she left. Entering the old, archaic building. Alex stayed an extra second before leaving too, following their footprints back through the streets of Baltimore.


	2. Zack

“Flight 234 to Nashville, Tennessee has been delayed due to heavy snowfall in the states.”  
Zack sighed, leaning back into the bar stool he had already spent the last three hours in. It was the second flight delay and they didn’t seem to be stopping anytime soon. With a tired sigh, he placed a note on the bar, ordering another round of eggnog.

His phone buzzed against the wooden surface, flashing green. “Seems fitting,” he mumbled, picking up the vexatious device.

“What seems fitting?” A voice perked up beside him, a young brunette taking a seat beside him. She ordered a hot chocolate before turning to face his droopy expression.

“I’m being harassed by my friends in the states,” Zack explained simply, glancing quickly at the conversation between his fellow bandmates before closing the app. He caught a glimpse of Alex complaining about Jerry, who he assumed to be the cafe guy in Baltimore.

“I can relate. My sister originally insisted I got an earlier flight and now she’s threatening to murder me for not listening,” she laughed lightly, shaking her head. Zack smiled warmly, admiring the sweet sound of her laugh.

“You're heading home then?”

“Yes, unfortunately. I don’t miss the cold winters, I know that much.”

Zack chuckled, nodding. “I know what you’re talking about.”

The stranger opened her mouth to reply when Zack’s phone began singing his ringtone. Zack rolled his eyes, excusing himself as he answered the call.

“Zack! Are you on the plane?” Rian asked eagerly, waiting patiently for an answer.

“I’m actually going to be later than I first thought, the flight’s been delayed again,” Zack explained, attempting to sound sincere as the girl watched him closely. She pushed the warm chocolatey liquid to her lips, slipping it slowly as she took in his familiar face.

“Alex, are you on your flight?” Rian asked zealously, to which Alex started making excuses about a girl delaying him about trying to find a girl before to tell her the truth of something.

“No, but I’m on my way to the airport now.”

“Sounds like Christmas is delayed,” Jack mumbled, ending the call. Zack sighed, frowning at the group chat messages he had missed. It seemed Rian was still attempting to round up the rest of their friends, all whilst Alex was falling head over heels for an reporter from England. He placed his phone back on the bar, taking a gulp of eggnog before turning back to the girl.

“That bad?” She asked, cringing as he swallowed the milky liquid.

“Turns out I’m not the only one who’s flight has been grounded.” Zack explained, cringing.

“Well at least we can be murdered together,” she smiled weakly, extending his hand out towards him, “I’m Hannah.”

“Zack.”

The pair shook hands, smiling as their eyes danced in each other’s gaze.

"Are you originally from Hawaii, then?” Hannah asked, taking another sip of eggnog, the milky residue staining her lips white.

“No, actually, I’m from Baltimore.”

“As in Maryland? You’re far from home.”

“Hawaii’s my calling.” Zack added with a smile, nodding towards the large window behind them. The sun slowly set among the bustling palm trees, staining the sky a light pink.

"I get that," Hannah started, turning her attention to the horizon too, "it's a magical place."

“Everywhere is magical, if you choose to look,” Zack replied half-mindedly, turning his attention back to his phone as it buzzed repeatedly on the bar. Alex had texted him, eager to know which of the pair would be arriving first. Clearly, he didn’t want to be caught up in the backlash of Rian Dawson. Zack quickly replied before turning back to Hannah.

“So where do you live?” Zack started, “I haven’t seen you around before.”

“I’m on the far coast,” Hannah replied excitedly, “you?”  
“Same. Just before the beach.”

“You know, I think we may be in the same estate,” Hannah laughed.

“You’d think I’d have run into you before now,” Zack added curiously.

“You seem like the type to be at the gym a lot, whereas I spend a lot of my time surfing.”

“I know a surfer!” Zack defended eagerly, “her name is Kali.”

“Kali just happens to be a close friend of mi-” Hannah stopped staring at Zack in recognition, “you’re that punk bassist, aren’t you?”

“That’s me. The guys hounding me are my band.”

“I’ll have to check you out.”

“Our next live show is in LA in a few weeks, if you’re around.”  
Hannah frowned, shaking her head, “I have to be back in Hawaii after new years.”

“Well the offer is there in case you change your mind.”

“Flight 234 to Nashville, Tennessee will be departing in an hour. Safe travels.”

The pair exchanged a dejectful look as the voice interrupted their conversing. The final glimmers of the setting sun shone against their features, enhancing the deep colours of their eyes.

“I guess we should head to the gate,” Hannah began, standing up from the bar as she collected her things. Zack followed suit, taking the opportunity to walk the stranger to the gate.

“Will I see you once I return to Hawaii, then?” Zack asked, smiling weakly at the girl.

She grinned in reply, nodding, “of course you will. I’m just surprised it took us so long to meet.”  
Zack nodded, satisfied with her reply as he made his way through security. The tedious process ate into the final hour the two had together, and by the time they made it through they were already boarding the plane.

“Have a great Christmas, Zack!” Hannah exclaimed, waving at the boy as she made her way to the back of the plane. Zack remained at the front, stood beside his designated seat.

“I’ll see you after New Years!” He added quickly before she disappeared behind the series of passengers trying to board.

Zack frowned, slumping down into his seat as he pulled his phone from his pocket.

Jack: So you mean to tell me you missed your flight because you were looking for some English girl you had met two days before?

Alex: I know, I sound crazy.

Jack: Dude, you sound head over heels for this girl. When did you even meet?

Alex: I did an interview for her, only she didn’t know it was me.

Rian: You missed your flight for a girl who doesn’t even know your name?!

Alex: She’s different, guys. I can’t explain it.

Jack: You’re crazy, dude.

Rian: And stupid.

Alex: She’s worth it.

He smiled blythely at his phone, understanding exactly what Alex was going on about. He had had this overwhelming urge to miss his flight and stay with Hannah when the take off had been announced. She was funny, and kind, and sweet, and without knowing it she had stolen his heart.

The plane ride wasn’t too long, despite being a little over nine hours, because Zack spent most of the time sleeping. Once evacuating the plane he searched for Hannah, though she seemed to have disappeared pretty quickly. To which Zack gave in and headed for a cab.  
Soon enough he was outside the Nashville suburban, watching Alex who waited patiently outside.

“Alex?” Zack questioned, approaching his friend as he sat on the stairs leading up to the house, his luggage surrounding him.

“I’ve been waiting for you. Figured it would be nice if we walked in together,” stated quickly, collecting his things.

“You were too much of a wuss to face Rian alone, weren’t you?”

“Obviously,” Alex replied, to which Zack rolled his eyes before approaching the front door. Within seconds of knocking it swung open, an angry Rian and a laughing Jack in view.

“Hi,” Rian spoke, opening the door a little more so the pair could enter. They did as suggested and squeezed past, leaving their bags by the kitchen door as they took a seat on Rian’s couch.

“Who was the last one here?” Jack spoke up, glancing between Zack and Alex impatiently.

“Me,” Zack answered honestly.

“Great, you’ve got the couch this year,” Jack added, smirking. Every year the last to arrive was the one who spent the week on the couch. It was a fair, unarguable way to decide. Though it was usually Jack who stumbled through the doors three days late.

“Yeah, okay. Rian, what’s the plan for food? I’m starving.”

Rian took a seat beside Jack, placing mugs of coffee in front of Alex and Zack. “I was thinking about takeout tonight. Though that’s if Alex ever looks up from his phone.”

“Sorry,” Alex replied quickly, “I’m looking for her article.”

“You really like this girl, don’t you?” Zack asked, smiling.

“Yeah, I do. The only issue is that I don’t know her name.”

“It’s probably something boring like Teresa or Margaret,” Jack explained, attempting to reassure Alex.

“I met a girl today,” Zack added, glancing between the trio for reactions.

“You did?!” They exclaimed at once.

“Yeah, her name is Hannah. She’s originally from here, but she lives in Hawaii. On my street, actually.”

“Were you smart unlike Alex and get her number?” Rian asked, shooting a look at Alex who took it, shrugging.

“No, but we have mutual friends so I might try and get it out of them.”

“Looks like it’s a Fool’s Holiday after all,” Jack laughed, reminding himself of the Christmas song they had released earlier that year.

“Two down, two to go.”


	3. Rian

Christmas Day came quicker than expected for the whole band. With most of the day spent sleeping off the jetlag, Alex, Jack and Zack only came to life when their friends started arriving. A tradition amongst the group was to spend Christmas Day exchanging secret santa and eating a mixture of whatever party food each person brought. By the end of it Jack tended to pig himself out on the profiteroles, whilst Alex was a sucker for a good sausage roll.  
Having devised a system in the years running up to now, Jack found himself at the stereo system, with Zack and Alex plating up the food and Rian greeting guests at the door. The first song to play with the band’s latest single: Fool’s Holiday.

“I don’t think I’m ever going to get over this song,” Ashley simpered, throwing her arm around Jack as she dropped down beside him on the couch. Ashley had been the band’s photographer for a few years now, so it was no surprise that she was the first to arrive. The best photos are those that are unexpected, as she put it.

“It’s a bit too real if you ask me,” Jack muttered, glancing around the room skeptically before turning to face Ashley. “Alex and Zack are both head over heels for a girl.”

“The same girl?” Ashley gasped, glancing towards the kitchen suspiciously.

“No, Alex likes a British reporter, and Zack likes a surfer from Nashville.”

“Christmas always was the season of romance,” she chuckled in reply, amused by the situation. “What about you and Rian?”

“Unfortunately, no, but there’s always tomorrow!” Jack exclaimed impishly.

Within an hour the rest of the guests had arrived and the band found themselves huddled around Rian’s living room, sitting on the make-shift seats of speakers and folded duvets.

“Okay, I’ll go first,” Alex exclaimed, jumping up from his seat as he snatched his present from the table. He ripped the red wrapping paper, grinning at the present within. “A rubber dick and a pair of knee high socks,” he snorted, shaking his head. “Nice try, Rian, I know it’s you.”

“That wasn’t your original gift, but I changed my mind when you decided to miss your flight for No-Name Britain. My revenge is making you tell the sock story,” Rian smirked, leaning back into the sofa in satisfaction.

“You’re the worst,” Alex groaned, dropping down beside him. “It was cold as it usually is in Baltimore, and I was at Jack’s with no way to go home, so I borrowed a pair of his sister’s socks. They looked cozy!”

“Please tell me you kept them on all day!” Matt breathed, tears falling from his eyes for laughing so hard.

“No,” Alex started, his cheeks reddening with embarrassment, “I liked them so much I wore them all week.”

“You did not!”  
“Oh, he did,” Rian laughed, “and when they stank so bad that even I couldn’t stand the smell, he took them to May and asked if he could keep them.”

“She wasn’t about to say no to that, was she?” Alex asked, attempting to prove the logic behind his actions. “Either way, I’m gonna love and cherish these socks, and then leave them under your pillow.”

“Okay,” Rian snorted, “my turn.” He approached the table, scouring the gifts. His present, when he did find it, we terribly wrapped in princess wrapping paper, with his name scribbled on the front in red marker. He glanced around the room, inspecting all his close friends in an attempt to decipher who it could possibly have been from. Ripping the paper, he revealed the badly knit sweater with a dodgy ‘R’ embroidered on the front. “This is terrible,” Rian laughed, glancing around the room once more. Eventually, his eyes landed on the person he knew the least. “Last year you knitted Andrew a pair of socks.”

“Boo-hoo,” she griped, rolling her eyes, “you guys are too good at this game.”

“We’re experts,” Alex simpered, nudging Rian in the leg impishly.  
“Thank you for my gift,” Rian hummed, smiling at his friend.

“It’s my pleasure.”

“No one will ever beat Jenna at the worst gift award,” Ashley interrupted, glancing at the trophies on the mantelpiece. Every year they hand out three awards, best gift, worst gift, and fastest guess. You can probably guess who won the fastest gift.

“And no one will ever beat me at the fastest guess,” Zack crooned, standing up from the speaker he was perched on, “my turn.” He grabbed the neatly wrapped box from the table, inspecting for a second before looking up. “Matt.”

“What?” Matt gasped, raising his brow.

“Every year you get your sister to wrap your gifts, and every year she does it the neatest,” Zack affirmed, shrugging.

“I hate this guy,” Matt moaned, shaking his head in disappointment, “I thought my gift was gonna be good this year.”

Zack laughed, ripping the paper as he revealed the present within. It was a box of weights, so it could be from literally anyone who looked at Zack for even a second. It was a pretty sound gift. The group carried on, passing their gifts back and forth. Jack came soon after, determined to beat Zack. He, obviously, failed. By the end of it, Jenna won worst gift, Ashley won best gift with a charm bracelet for Jenna, and Zack won fastest.

Jack returned to the stereo with Ashley, serenading the group as they began eating. Jenna and

Rian found themselves beside each other on the sofa, quietly eating their finger food.

“I liked my gift, by the way,” Rian perked up, catching Jenna off guard.

“I’m sorry,” she started, giggling, “I’ve gotten worst gift four years in a row, I could exactly give it up now.”

“Yeah, it’s kinda unwearable,” Rian laughed, dropping the pity act. She turned to him, grinning sheepishly.

“I’ll take it. Last year Andrew said his socks with, and I quote, ‘an itchy and uncomfortable waste of knitted fabrics and time’.”

Rian snorted, “harsh.”

“Considering he gave me a rubber duck the year before, no, not really.”

“Why haven’t we talked much before now?” Rian asked bluntly, admiration apparent in his tone.

“Because you don’t know me? I came one year with Ashley and invited myself ever since.”

“No regrets,” Ashley interrupted, walking past the pair with a plate full of profiteroles in hand. They watched as she squatted down beside a beaming Jack before laughing.

“Plus,” Jenna added, “I’m a huge sucker for memes.”

A smirk tugged at the corners of his lips, “have you seen the one with the Snape on a bus?”

She snorted, nodding, “have you seen the one with the cat and the baby?”

Rian nodded in amusement. The two carried on like this for a while, the rest of the group retreating further into the kitchen with every mention of a meme. Eventually they stopped, but only when Zack asked Rian if he had seen Alex. He excused himself, accompanying Zack to find his friend.

Soon enough they found Alex huddled over the computer Rian’s office, half-mindedly scrolling through Google.

“What are you doing?” Rian questioned, peering over Alex’s shoulder skeptically.

“I’m searching for her interview,” he confessed, shrugging.

Zack and Rian exchanged a look of concern before turning back to him, “you should probably give it a week,” Zack started, “she still has to edit and get it approved and everything.”

“Maybe,” Alex shrugged, “I need to know her name. It’s bad enough that you guys are calling her No-Name Britain.”

“That’s a joke,” Rian assured.

“Who are the other reporters?” Zack interrupted, attempting to make Alex feel somewhat better.

“There’s a Jennifer, an Eleanor, and a Cory.”

“Well, which name does she feel like?”

“Maybe Jennifer? She did say her name was boring,” Alex suggested, shrugging.

“I mean, Eleanor is pretty boring too,” Rian added.

The pair exchanged a look before Alex smirked. Eleanor. She was definitely an Eleanor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's snowing and I'm feeling Christmassy, so part three?


End file.
